One Piece: Expedition
by 4fireking
Summary: Vegapunk cracked the Devil Fruit code, right? They've made artificual fruits that work (shown in Punk Hazard). Well, what if they did experiments by combining different elements from fruits and created a set of unique and extra powerful fruits (all Zoan,


For all those who are only just starting, please bear with me while I slowly trudge my way through the earlier chapters and tune them up. And expect a very long read ahead of you.

For all those who have read some of my other One Piece stories, bear in mind this is one that was given to me by The Doom Knight, and I'm just acting according to his, my own will. When I update, I do not know, but I'll be sure to finish this before I die( or at least I hope)

I will probably go through all of the chapters and fix typos and whatnot over time, but only the first few arcs will get this kind of rewrite. Don't worry; the basic plot in them will stay the same. I'm just fleshing them out with more random stuff and maybe a subplot or two. If you see any blatant errors in spelling or continuity then please point them out using a PM or something so I can fix it.

I guess, seeing as this is an early chapter again, that I better do the whole disclaimer thing again. I do not own the One Piece franchise. I do own this story.

Arc One: Until We Meet Again

Episode One: Meet the Teens

_Prologue…_

_Vegapunk cracked the Devil Fruit code. He has made artificial fruits work. He's made the experiments work by combining different elements. Now every Devil Fruit is Paramecia, Logia, and Zoan. But after more people consumed the fruits, more pirates showed up to pillage and wreak havoc on innocent people. _

_Now...this is the story of a boy and his sister…rivals_

XXX

Davis and Mary were two different kinds of people, but were twins all the same. Both had black hair, Davis's in a ponytail and Mary's in pigtails, both having creamy skin, tall, 5'1, and had hazel eyes. Davis wore a brown shirt, green trousers, plastic green sandals, and a ribbon was pinned in his hair. Mary wore a red cape, yellow shirt, brown skirt, a tattoo of a butterfly on her right cheek and was barefooted. Both were 15 years old.

Both Davis and Mary were sitting beside a counter. Davis prepared to tell his sister a joke, "What did the porcupine say to the cactus?"

" I don't know or care," Mary said as she gulped down a glass of milk.

" She said: Is that you mommy? Hahahaha! Isn't that funny?"

" No."

" I found it in a joke book in the library."

" Why would a library have a joke book? Whatever. Jokes are nothing but a cheap thrill anyways."

" What are you talking about?" Davis said in a calm yet ireful tone. " Jokes are everything. Where would we be without jokes? They require merriment, life experience, and dedication. You would understand that, but you're as stiff as…er, I don't why, how stiff are you."

" Listen, Davis, I know we passed our sensei's teachings, but do you really think you have what it takes to be a pirate?"

" Of course. I'm going to be the greatest pirate the world has ever known. I may not have eaten a Devil Fruit like you, but I think I still can do well in it. I'll find a crew and sail through the Grand Line. I won't wait a second longer, or wait for an opportunity to arise. Besides, what do you call a meal that's rotten to the core?"

" I don't care."

" Leftovers. Hahahahaha! Hear that, Mary. I'm going to be the greatest pirate the world has ever known!"

Then, a pirate walked up behind Davis and smacked his hands against his elbows. Davis looked up and stared into the eyes of a pirate, wearing a long black trench coat and black boots, had gray hair and a short gray beard, a scar across his right cheek, and his right hand replaced with a hook—Davis thought was eaten by a shark by the teeth marks by the sleeves.

" So, you think you're so tough?" The pirate said with a wide grin. " You think you can take me down? Well…say that too my gun!" The pirate pulled out a six cylinder gun with a long nozzle and pointed it against Davis's nose. " Now why don't you start whimpering like a dog before I pump you get a taste of my little friend!"

" I wouldn't do that if I were you," Mary said as she then took a sip of coffee from her cup.

" Oh, and what's he going to d—"

Davis touched the nozzle of the pirate's gun with his pinky then bended it. The pirate gasped to seeing his gun ruined and tried to make a flee outside, but Davis grabbed him from behind and started carrying him.

" I don't think you are allowed in here," Davis said nonchalantly. " Maybe you should go outside."

The pirate was thrown outside and made a giant hole along the way. Everyone in the bar other than Davis and Mary screamed as they all rushed out of the bar.

Inside the bar, the bartender trembled seeing Davis and Mary. Mary took out a dollar bill and placed it on the counter. Here. I think this'll be sufficient enough." Mary grabbed Davis behind his collar and then yanked him towards the entrance of the bar. " It's time for us to go. We've got stuff we need to do. "

End of Chapter 1


End file.
